


Janus

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [41]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian muses on her husband...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janus

The last thing that Marion expected to have to admit to herself in the days, weeks and months following her marriage was that maybe she had been wrong about her husband. She wasn't naive enough to think that by marrying her, he had wiped the slate clean and absolved himself off everything terrible that he had done. He had still done things that she wasn't sure that she could ever forgive. No, it was more that she was seeing that there was far more to Sir Guy of Gisborne than she had previously assumed.  
  
It was almost as though there were two men living in one body, both of them complete and utter polar opposites. There was Sir Guy of Gisborne, Master at Arms to the Sheriff of Nottingham and then there was Guy, the man that she had married. The two of them were so utterly different that sometimes she marvelled at the fact that they could coexist in the same vessel.  
  
Sir Guy was everything she hated. Obeying and carrying out the Sheriffs every command, he was clearly only interested in wealth and power, in furthering his family name. In supporting Prince John over King Richard and showing the cruelty and disdain for the people he was lord of, he was everything that Marion - and Robin - fought against. Yet, Guy was different. Oh, no completely but different enough. When he let go of some of his rigid control, there was a slight softness to him. Brief glimpses had proven that he did have feelings and strong ones at that, he simply kept a tight rein on his emotions, unwilling to show that he was human to anyone. Marion had seen it though, at least where she was concerned. She could see how much she affected him, how she threw him off balance and, curiously, how that he genuinely believed that he loved her. There was no doubt in Marion's mind as to which one she preferred but she struggled to reconcile the two of them in her head.  
  
What she had had to admit - albeit reluctantly - was that she and Guy were far more alike than she had assumed. They were both passionate people and, as much as she didn't want to, she couldn't they deny the chemistry between them. They both did what they had to do in order to protect those that they loved and they both hid behind masks. Guy had known that Marion didn't love him but had still been willing to marry her in order to keep her and her father safe and Marion had accepted his offer to protect her father and, by extension, herself. Marion hid behind the mask of the Nightwatchman to do her part for the people of Nottingham while Guy hid behind the dark persona of the Sheriffs Master at Arms and loyal dog for some reason that Marion, as yet, was unable to fathom.  
  
They both hid behind masks to protect themselves but, in her heart of hearts, Marion had one true fear. She couldn't help but feel that, despite the promises that she and Robin had made to each other, there was a very real chance that she could easily fall in love with the man that Guy hid behind the mask.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/241606.html)


End file.
